


Zapped

by RogerStenning



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerStenning/pseuds/RogerStenning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles Interrogates...</p><p>(A Triple Drabble (248 words), set anytime after "Winterfair Gifts" and before the ending of "Diplomatic Immunity" (and probably more than once, come to think of it...!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapped

# “ **Zapped”**

A Vorkosigan FanFic  
By Roger Stenning

Based on the characters, situations, and universe created, set, and owned by  
Lois McMaster Bujold. The contents of this story are for personal, non-commercial  
use only. Any use of Lois McMaster Bujold's copyrighted material or trademarks  
anywhere in this story should not be viewed as a challenge to those copyrights  
or trademarks. This disclaimer must remain as an integral part of this file.  
The material in this story may be used/abused by other FanFic authors, provided  
that credit is given where credit is due - "Turnabout is fair play"!

© 2011, Roger Stenning.

***

_This fic was inspired by yet another visit from the Insane Plot Bunny™..._

***

Many thanks as usual, to my Beta Reading Team, Coalboy, Jekni, Philomytha, and Sharaith, without whom, this story would not have proper grammar or spelling (or decent wording in places come to that), and would probably still be stuck on the keyboard!

***

Lord Auditor Miles Vorkosigan sat there, a ripple of disgust still present on his lips, as he examined each and every one of them in turn, one foot properly socked and booted, the other bare and exceedingly hairy around the toes. They all studiously avoided glancing down there, of course. Not the done thing, or something, to stare at the hyper little gits feet, after all.

"I am aware, of course, that none of you chose this life. It was thrust upon you. I am also aware that a few of you don't think I deserve even the clothes on my back - or in this case, my feet. But this display is totally unacceptable. I-" Miles broke off, and turned on his dressing stool, a slightly hurt expression on his face, as his beloved wife cracked up in giggles on the bed behind him. "And _you're_ not helping this, you know. A bit of support here?" Ekaterine couldn't help it. The giggles now became a full-on group of guffaws. Miles sniffed haughtily, shook his head, and returned to the assembled group to his front.

"Right. Let's cut to the chase. Which one of you crapped in my boot?"

A chorus of high-pitched " _Mew?_ " returned, the month-old litter of kittens, wide eyed and completely uncomprehending, staring back at him.

Ekaterine continued whooping, now holding her midriff and kicking her feet in the air.

Zap knew, and suspiciously, wasn't saying a thing.

_Fin_


End file.
